Jingle the bell
by Ieeerr
Summary: The music stopped and a loud jingle could be heard. The jingle meant only one thing, and everyone knew what that was. It was kissy time.


**Enjoy!**

The music stopped and a loud jingle could be heard. Everyone stopped the conversation they were having, stopped walking and all turned their heads around to the direction where the loud jingle came from: the stage.

The jingle meant only one thing, and everyone knew what that was. It was kissy time.

After the jingle had stopped, they placed a barstool on the stage and a random guy or girl took place on it. This time, it was a beautiful young man, brown eyes, brown spiked up hair, and a little stubble. He was small, yet muscular and he was just gorgeous.

That probably was the thought of all the women _and men_ in there. And if it wasn't then they were blind, according to a green eyed, long haired, bushy browed young man named Kendall.

One thing was sure for Kendall, and that was that he was going to do everything to get up on that stage and kiss that beautiful young man up there.

Someone turned on the big spotlight and lighted up the beautiful brunette on the stage. Kendall started to make his way over to the front of the stage, totally ditching his friends, but he didn't care. He walked through the crowed while he saw a random guy, who worked at the bar, walking over to the man on the barstool with a microphone and started to ask questions.

"So," The man started. "What is your name?" He asked the boy in the spotlight.

"My name's Logan."

_Logan. _Kendall thought as he pushed through the crowd. _Such a gorgeous name. _

"Alright, and Logan, how are you doing today." The man asked.

"I am doing fantastic and I'm sure it's only gonna get better." He smirked.

"You bet it will. So, Logan, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Such a beautiful young lad, and no girlfriend? You've got to be joking here, right?"

"Definitely not. I'm really not that into girls, you know. Just give me a hot, muscular guy, and I will be just fine."

"Ahh, and that answered my next question." The man said before turning to the audience in the club. "We are looking for a guy!"

All the dudes cheered while the girls were disappointed and sad because they for sure wouldn't have a change with the beautiful Logan.

Kendall though, had now made it all the way up to the front and did a 'happy dance' when he heard Logan wanted a dude. He looked at Logan and his mouth dropped open. He was even more beautiful from short distance. It left Kendall speechless.

Logan was looking around into the audience and stopped when he saw a tall dude standing in the front, staring at him. He looked into his eyes, feeling a spark.

Kendall was shocked when the beautiful man had made eye contact, but.. _Wow, I've never felt a spark during eye contact with someone. _

"Any volunteers?"

"No!" Logan said.

"Huh?" The man said confused.

Logan smirked and raised his arm. "I want him." He said pointing towards Kendall, gesturing with his finger for Kendall to come over.

Kendall eyes went wide but quickly made his way up to the stage.

The moment Kendal was up to the stage the whole crowd in the pub started to cheer and scream _"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_

"And what is you name?" He dude with the microphone asked as Kendall dreamingly walked over the stage.

"Kendall." Kendall said, not breaking the eye contact he had with Logan.

"I take it you like guys too? Or just this one in particular?"

"Yes, no. Can I just please kiss him now?"

Without waiting for an answer Kendall walked over to Logan, positioned himself in between Logan's legs and wrapped his arms around his neck, while Logan wrapped his hands around Kendall's waist.

They looked each other in the eyes before they roughly pushed their head forwards. Their lips meeting in a rough kiss. They immediately pushed their tongue into the other's mouth, tongues dancing and swirling around each other, fighting for dominance. There was no 'sweet' or 'gently' in this kiss. It was rough, full of lust and just plain hot.

All the people cheered and whistled, all getting slightly turned on by the sight and the noises the boys were making. But the two boys didn't even notice.

Logan touched all the sensitive spots in Kendall's mouth with his tongue while he sneakily moved his hands to Kendall's ass, squeezing hard, making Kendall moan out loud. Kendall raised one of his hands up to Logan's chest and teasing made his way down, until his hand disappeared into Logan's pants and underwear. Logan moaned loudly into Kendall's mouth as Kendall started to rub his hardening dick.

Kendall leaned forward which created a lot of pressure on Logan and the stool. It didn't came as a surprise when the two fell backwards on to the ground, taking to barstool with them. Logan's back hit the ground hard, and Kendall fell just as hard on top of Logan. Kendall lay on top of him with his full weight, only increasing the pleasure. The fall must have hurt, but it definitely didn't stop them.

They just continued with kissing and touching each other like there was no tomorrow.

Kendall pulled his hand out of Logan's jeans, not breaking the kiss, and started to thrust his hips against Logan's, rubbing both of their hardening members together. Logan moved his hips up while he squeezed Kendall's ass and pushed him down on his own hips. They were basically dry humping each other, which was such a turn on. And not only for the two boys doing it.

Not once had they broke the kiss but when the voice of the man was heard that change.

"Now guys. I think that was enough." The man laughed uncomfortably.

Kendall and Logan's eyes shot open and their movements stopped. They had totally forgot that they were not alone.

Kendall stood up and reached out his hand for Logan. Logan grabbed it and pulled himself up.

They both cleared their throats and straightened their clothes. They looked around awkwardly.

"I hope you guys had fun. We are not a porn-place though, so I would like you to just go somewhere and finish this, IF that's what you want of course. Thanks for that though, it was .._hot_."

The boys smirked. "Thank you."

"Now go. And all of you people, go back to your conversation or whatever you were doing. Have a great night and wait for the next jingle, it might be your lucky time, next time." The mad said before walked off the stage.

The music started to play again, and everyone disappeared from around the stage, except for the friends of the two boys.

Kendall started to walk to the edge of the stage, to his friends, but Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wow."

Kendall frowned but smiled. "Is that a good kind of _wow_?"

"It sure is. Thank you."

"What exactly are you thanking me for?"

"For.. what we just ..did." Logan said carefully. "I would actually love to do it again."

Kendall's face light up. "No need to thank me. I enjoyed it. A lot. I would love to do it again too."

"Can I have your phone number?" Logan asked, bowing his head down, looking at his feet shyly.

"Sure." Kendall smiled.

Logan grabbed his phone and after Kendall had told Logan his phone number Logan made the new contact.

"Make sure to call or text me, so I have yours too."

"I will do that right now."

Kendall saw Logan type before the felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message. _Hello there gorgeous, are you free tonight?_

Kendall chuckled before he saved the number.

"Hello beautiful, I sure am."

"Good, we should finished what we started back there."

Kendall chuckled. "You could have just asked, you know, without sending a text message."

Logan's cheeks reddened a little bit. "I know, but asking through a text message was easier, and I just wanted to have your number."

Kendall smiled and bit his lip. He then hear his friends shout.

"But what about our friends?" Kendall said looking over at them.

"They will live, let's tell them that we're gonna get out of here."

"Alright."

As they walked over to the edge of the podium, Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and entwined their fingers. Kendall looked down and smiled, squeezing the beautiful man's hand gently.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" One of Logan's friends asked.

"No, not really." Logan answered smirking. "Anyway, Kendall and I are ditching you guys. We're gonna find a more quiet place, so, see you guys."

Logan turned around and started to walk away, pulling Kendall behind him. "What he said guys! I'll call you tomorrow!" Kendall yelled to his friends, just as he was pulled around the corner.

They made the way outside the pub and turned so they were face to face.

"You place or m—" Kendall couldn't finish, because Logan was already attracting his lips.

Kendall giggled into the kiss.

"Here's fine too." He said against Logan's lips before roughly and passionately kissing and touching the beautiful Logan again.

**So, this is kinda weird, I think. I got this idea after reading something, but as I was writing, and wanted to read it again to see if it could give me more ideas, I saw that it didn't exactly say what I thought it said. So well, yeah. That was kinda funny.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
